1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemically amplified positive-type photosensitive resin composition and a method for producing a resist pattern, using the chemically amplified positive-type photosensitive resin composition.
2. Background Art
In recent years, high density packaging technologies have progressed in semiconductor packages along with a downsizing of electronic devices, and the increase in package density has been developed on the basis of mounting multi-pin thin films in packages, miniaturization of package sizes, two-dimensional packaging technologies in flip-tip systems or three-dimensional packaging technologies. In these types of high density packaging techniques, connecting terminals, including protruding electrodes (mounting terminals) such as bumps that protrude above a package, or metal posts or the like that extend from peripheral terminals on a wafer and connect with rewiring to the mounting terminals, are disposed on the surface of the substrate with high precision.
As a method of forming protruding electrodes or metal posts as described above, a method, in which a film having a large film thickness is formed on a surface to be processed of a substrate by spin coating, then predetermined portions in the film are selectively removed to pattern the film, a conductor such as copper is embedded in a portion after having the film portion removed in the film by plating, and then the surrounding film is removed, has been known. As a composition for forming such a film having a large film thickness on a substrate, a chemically amplified photosensitive resin composition including at least a resin whose solubility in alkali increases under the action of an acid and an acid generator has been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-163949).